Illuminate
by chryssa
Summary: Alat? Tentu saja, bagi Aizen aku hanyalah alat pembunuh... It's Hikaru Kurochiki with SKYLINE.Change title, and change pen name XDD. RnR?
1. Prelude

I am back! Dengan fic gaje nan abal lainnya. sebelumnya maaf, karena saia dengan sembarangan mem-publish fic lain di tengah fic pertama saia yang belum tiba-tiba aja dapet ide fic ini. Yah, daripada menuhin memory otak saia, akhirnya saia tulis aja. Just info, saia ngetik fic ini malem buta pake HP, habis itu tangan saia radang gara-gara ngetik 2 jam nonstop plus HP saia nge-hang. Jadi maklum aja kalo misalnya banyak typo dan ada EYD yang kacau.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**SKYLINE**

Disclaimer : Punyaku!! *dirajam Bleach Fans*

Iya.. Iya ngaku, Bleach punya **Tite Kubo**, bukan punyaku.

Author : Hikaru Kurochiki

** Warning: Gje, maybe OOC, AU, author absession.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**

* * *

  
**

Pria berambut cokelat itu duduk di kursi kerjanya. Dia tampak berpikir. Ditandai dengan kerutan yang muncul di dahinya, tapi samasekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela terdekat. Dia membuka jendela itu, memandang keluar. Tampak jelas kemacetan kota Karakura dari lantai 15 tempat dia berada.

Tak ada hal yang cukup menarik untuk dilihat. Tapi dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Angin mempermainkan rambutnya, membuatnya semakin mirip _superman _gagal.

TOK... TOK...

Suara ketukan pintu sukses membuatnya terkejut. Dia menutup jendela kantornya, lalu kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Masuk," ucapnya.

Pintu_ mahogany_ itu terbuka. Seorang gadis mungil bermantel hitam dan memakai fedora berwarna hitam pula masuk ke ruangan berukuran 8x5 itu.

"Konnichiwa, Aizen-sama," sapanya kepada satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu, si pria berambut cokelat.

"Konnichiwa," balas lelaki yang dipanggil Aizen itu.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya gadis itu basa-basi, sambil melepas topi fedoranya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai sebahu, matanya berwarna _violet_ indah.

"Ya," jawab Aizen singkat. "Duduklah, Rukia."

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itu melepas mantel perjalanannya. Lalu duduk di kursi di depan Aizen. "Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku punya misi untukmu," Aizen memberikan map kertas berwarna merah pada Rukia.

Rukia memeriksa isi map itu, ada foto seorang gadis beserta data-datanya dalam map itu.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Masalah apa?" Aizen balas bertanya.

"Apa masalahnya sehingga kau memintaku menghabisi gadis kecil 17 tahun ini?" Rukia menunjuk foto dan data di dalam map itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu menghabisinya," jawaban Aizen membuat alis Rukia berkerut. "Tapi membawanya hidup-hidup padaku."

Mata Rukia membesar. "Aku pembunuh, bukan penculik!" desisnya kesal.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya," jawab Aizen ringan.

"Ini tidak sesuai profesiku!" bantah Rukia. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Nelliel? Atau Halibel? Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena beberapa anggota FBI sudah mengetahui wajah mereka," jawab Aizen. "Sedangkan kau, masih misterius. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, benar kan _White Moon_?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Rukia membentak Aizen.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa kau tak suka julukan yang diberikan FBI padamu," ucap Aizen ringan. "Jadi, bagaimana Rukia? Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Cuma membawanya hidup-hidup kan? Tinggal culik saja dia sepulang sekolah saat dia sendirian," jawab Rukia, sedikit tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Aizen.

Aizen tesenyum licik, "Tidak semudah itu."

Rukia menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Aizen. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus menyusup ke Karakura Gakuen, menyamar sebagai murid. Lalu, saat waktunya tiba, bawa dia hidup-hidup padaku," Aizen menjelaskan garis besar tugas Rukia.

"Jadi, aku harus menyamar?" Rukia mencibir. "Sepertinya menarik, tapi tetap saja tidak cocok untukku."

Aizen tidak mengacuhkan Rukia, "Ini bukan tugas mudah. Karena itu aku sudah memilih beberapa orang untuk membantumu..."

Tepat saat Aizen selesai bicara, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Hal ini membuat Rukia melirik kesal ke arah pintu mahogany itu. Dia kurang suka diganggu saat sedang berbicara mengenai tugasnya.

"Sepertinya tepat waktu," gumam Aizen, lalu berkata, "Masuk."

Pintu setinggi dua meter itu terbuka. 3 orang pria berpakaian serba putih masuk ke ruangan itu.

Rukia mengamati mereka.

Seorang pria dengan rambut perak dan mata sipit, laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata emerald dan wajah pucat serta laki-laki berambut biru langit.

"Kalian?" tanya Rukia, tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran 3 orang itu.

"Mereka yang akan membantumu, Rukia," Aizen berkata sebelum salah satu dari tiga orang itu sempat menjawab.

"Kenapa harus mereka?" tuntut Rukia.

"Ya, dia benar. Kenapa harus aku yang membantunya? Bukankah banyak orang lain?" laki-laki berambut biru langit itu membenarkan ucapan Rukia.

"Diamlah, Grimmjow!" perintah laki-laki pucat bermata emerald yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Suaranya tenang, namun bernada persuasif.

Grimmjow memandang sinis laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Ulquiorra!"

"Aku tak tahu ada masalah apa diantara kalian," Aizen menengahi. "Tapi kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama."

"Ta... Tapi-" Rukia sudah akan membantah, tapi tatapan Aizen cukup membuatnya bungkam.

"Ada masalah, Rukia?" tanya pria berambut _silver_ dan bermata sipit sambil tersenyum. Ichimaru Gin.

Rukia tidak menjawab, jadi Gin melanjutkan. "Ini, bisa jadi misi yang sangat sulit, Shirayuki Rukia..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

Pendek? Maklum masih prolog. Orang ngetik segini pake HP aja tangan saia udah radang, gimana kalo panjang?

Ntar bakal dijelasin kok, kenapa Rukia kerja buat Aizen. Trus kenapa namanya Shirayuki Rukia, bukan Kuchiki Rukia. Ntar pasti saia kasih penjelasan di chap pertengahan.

Nggak usah banyak ngomong, langsung saja semua unek-unek anda sampaikan lewat review!

Oya, satu lagi, targetnya Rukia bagusnya Inoue atau Senna? Saia masih bingung, makanya ciri-ciri targetnya belum dijelasin secara detil di chap ini.

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?  
**


	2. The Mission

Lama nggak nongol malah ganti penname XDD. Yasudlah, ini sama aja. Saya tetap Hikaru Kurochiki, hanya saja ganti pen name jadi Hikaru Ryuzaki.

Karena hari ini saya ulang tahun, Saya berbaik hati meng-update fic 2 fic saya sekligus. (reader: "Tumben...")

Sebenarnya saya mau publish satu fic lagi spesial buat birthday saya, tapi entah kenapa pas di upload, tanda bacanya hilang semua T__T. Jadi polos gitu. Berhubung saya males ngedit. Batal deh.

Treimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan me-review chapter sebelumnya. Review anda sangat-sangat berarti buat saya. Membuat saya semangat membuat lanjutannya meski tugas sekolah menumpuk dan ulangan datang silih berganti (jiah... Bahasanya XD)

Special thanks to : **Tsuichi Yukiko, Sevachi Ryuuki J, dan Ryuku S.A.J** yang sudah memasukkan fic saya yang samasekali tidak layak baca ini dalam list favorit.

Dan thanks juga buat salah satu spesies homo sapiens yang menolah disebut namanya, jadi sebut saja **Light Lawliet, **atau biasa saya panggil aniki. Thanks for your willing to be my best friend ever! Makasih juga udah mau ngajarin saya bahsa Soanyol secara cuma-cuma.

Enjoy this strory.

Oya, buat Ulqui dan Grimm fans, sorry karena di chap ini nggak muncul. Mungkin chap depan.

* * *

**ILLUMINATE**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Author : Hikaru Ryuuzaki

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, abal parah.**

**

* * *

**Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu mengarahkan pistol semi otomatisnya pada target: pemuda kurus berambut kebiruan. Tiga tembakan beruntun dia lepaskan. Namun tak ada satupun mengenai pemuda berkacamata yang menjadi targetnya.

Pemuda kurus itu terlalu cepat. Dia hanya menghindar, tanpa balik menyerang. Frustasi, pemuda berambut _orange _melepaskan lima tembakan beruntun secara ceroboh. Menyebabkan pelurunya habis.

Tanpa diduga, pemuda berkacamata itu melemparkan pisau lipat kearah pemuda_ orange _itu. Kurang satu senti lagi, pisau itu bakal mengenai kepala pemuda itu kalau dia tidak cepat menghindar.

Alhasil, pisau itu menancap pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"Kau selalu lamban, Kurosaki," komentar laki-laki berambut putih yang tidak lebih tinggi dari anak SD.

"Diam kau, Toushiro!" balas lelaki berambut _orange_ yang dipanggil Kurosaki.

"Hitsugaya!" bentak lelaki pendek itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada peningkatan, ya, Kurosaki," tambah lelaki berambut kebiruan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Ishida Uryuu.

"Entahlah, rasanya semakin hari aku semakin payah saja," keluh pemuda berambut _orange_ itu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Memang kau payah, Ichigo!" ejek lelaki berambut merah yang tiba-tiba masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Abarai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Toushiro, melihat babon merah itu masuk lewat jendela. Ini kan lantai 13, tanpa balkon pula, mana mungkin babon punya sayap untuk terbang?

Renji yang sudah masuk dengan selamat (Kali ini Toushiro mengakui kelincahan Renji sudah seperti babon betulan) cuma memamerkan cengirannya. "Sedang mencoba alat baru," dia menunjukkan benda seperti kabel tipis yang digulung di tangannya.

Uryuu merebut benda itu dari tangan Renji. "Ini bukannya kawat tipis yang katanya lebih kuat dari tali biasa? Bukannya itu belum boleh digunakan?"

"Tadi Ukitake-san memintaku mencobanya. Makanya aku mencoba turun dari atap," Renji menjelaskan.

"Yah, soalnya kalau benda itu belum cukup kuat untuk dipakai manusia, kita tak akan rugi kehilangan agen macam dia," komentar Ichigo pedas.

"Apa kau bilang?!" balas Renji murka.

"Sudah, cukup! Kurosaki, Abarai!" lerai Toushiro, sebelum perang benar-benar terjadi.

Karena jika perang antara si babon merah berambut nanas dan strawberry berkepala jeruk itu benar-benar pecah, maka tak akan ada akhirnya. Biasanya seperti itulah yang terjadi. Sampai-sampai seluruh markas gempar cuma gara-gara mereka berdua.

Markas? Ya, tempat ini adalah markas agen intelijen Jepang. Tak ada yang menyangka, bahwa bangunan 15 lantai yang tampak seperti apartemen biasa itu sebuah markas. Wajar saja, dilihat dari sudut manapun, bangunan ini tidak tampak seperti markas, meski di dalamnya penuh ruangan rahasia. Lagipula mana ada sih, orang yang bakal percaya tempat ini markas inteligen melihat orang-orang aneh yang sering keluar masuk tempat ini?

Coba saja, apa kau percaya babon merah macam Renji bisa menjadi seorang agen intelijen? Author yang membuat cerita ini saja setengah tidak percaya!

Uh, oke kembali ke cerita karena author ngaco ini sudah mulai _out of focus_.

Ichigo melirik arlojinya. "Astaga, sudah jam 5! Aku harus pulang."

"Pulang?! Enak saja kau bicara!" Toushiro setengah membentak Ichigo. "Kita ada _briefing_ setelah ini!"

"Maaf, tapi jam 7 nanti aku ada kencan dengan Inoue," jawab Ichigo ringan. "Daripada nanti aku terlambat dan harus cari-cari alasan. Lagipula aku belum jadi anggota resmi."

Uryuu menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kau pacaran dengan Inoue-san, Kurosaki?"

"Eh? Tidak..." jawab Ichigo singkat tapi tak urung membuat rona merah muncul sedikit di wajahnya.

"Eh? Tidak..." jawab Ichigo singkat tapi tak urung membuat rona merah muncul sedikit di wajahnya.

"Belum... Tapi hampir," goda Renji. "Benarkan, Jeruk?"

Ichigo menyikut perut Renji, dibalas Renji dengan tinjuan pada bahu Ichigo.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku duluan!" Ichigo menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dasar, anak itu," ucap Toushiro.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kasus pembunuh bayaran itu?" tanya Uryuu, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"_White Moon_, maksudmu?" kata Toushiro. "Harusnya kau tanya Ichigo, Isshin-san yang menangani kasus itu."

"Apa penyelidikannya sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya Renji sambil duduk di kursi terdekat.

Toushiro menggeleng, "Tidak samasekali, bahkan kita tak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Tapi belakangan ini tak ada pembunuhan aneh. Sepertinya dia berhenti beraksi, ya?" tambah Uryuu.

"Entahlah," jawab Toushiro. "Mungkin saja dia mengincar target lain."

* * *

Semua mata menatap terkesima. Sosok itu berdiri seperti magnet yang kuat. Memukau dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Wajahnya memancarkan keangkuhan sekaligus keanggunan yang sempurna.

"Namaku Shirayuki Rukia, yoroshiku," ucapnya tegas namun diiringi dengan senyuman. Menghilangkan sedikit keangkuhan yang tampak pada dirinya.

"Shirayuki-san, silakan duduk di sebelah Inoue-san," kata Ochi-sensei sambil menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas itu.

Rukia tersenyum. "Hai," jawabnya singkat. Lalu melangkah ke arah bangku yang ditunjukkan Ochi-sensei. Diiringi tatapan penasaran dari seluruh penghuni kelas.

Bahkan ketika dia duduk, tatapan penasaran murid kelas 2-D itu tidak berhenti. Tapi Rukia tidak terpengaruh. Seakan menganggap semua itu hanya angin.

"Hai, Shirayuki-san. Namaku Inoue Orihime, salam kenal,"gadis berambut kecokelatan yang duduk di sebelah Rukia memperkenalkan diri.

Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Panggil saja Rukia, salam kenal juga."

Orihime mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Orihime."

Rukia melirik Orihime dengan sudut matanya. Dialah sang target. Tsubaki. Begitulah code name yang diberikan Aizen. Sesuai rencana, Rukia duduk sebangku dengan Orihime. Mempermudahnya mendekati gadis yang tampak polos itu. Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit mendekati gadis itu.

"Siapkan kertas kosong, kita ulangan hari ini," kata Ochi-sensei, memutus pemikiran Rukia.

"APPAAA?!?" koor seisi kelas kompak--minus Rukia yang tadi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ochi-sensei tersenyum--evil smile. "Tidak ada protes. Siapkan kertas kosong!"

Masih dengan keluhan dan gerutuan, seisi kelas mengeluarkan kertas kosong.

Hanya segelintir anak yang tampak tenang. Entah karena yakin bisa mengerjakan soalnya, atau memang masa bodoh dengan ulangan dadakan itu. Salah satunya Rukia.

**Rukia s P.O.V**

Ulangan mendadak. Entah kenapa mereka--murid-murid kelas ini, maksudku--mengeluh mendengar 2 kata itu. Memangnya itu kata-kata horror? Bukankah ulangan itu hanya mengerjakan soal tentang materi yang sudah pernah diajarkan? Apa susahnya, sih? Apalagi ini hanya 5 soal trigonometri yang tidak terlalu rumit.

Aku memang tak pernah duduk di bangku sekolah sebelumnya, tapi aku mengikuti semacam home schooling di sela-sela training sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Dulu, aku tak mengerti kenapa Aizen menyuruhku belajar karena tugasku hanya sebagai alat pembunuh dalam organisasi kriminal tanpa nama yang dipimpin Aizen.

Alat? Tentu saja, aku hanya alat mereka. Bagi organisasi, aku hanyalah mesin pembunuh. Memang kau pikir mereka mau menganggap ku kalau aku tak punya skill membunuh yang hebat?

Teman? Jangan harap! Tak ada yang mengenal kata itu dalam organisasi.

Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana aku bisa bergabung dengan organisasi sialan itu. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku sudah bersama Aizen sejak umurku 7 tahun, berarti 10 tahun lalu.

Dibandingkan dengan anggota organisasi lain, aku adalah anggota termuda. Umurku baru 17 tahun, tapi sudah bisa disebut sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang profesional. Aku memulai karirku--kalau hal itu bisa dikatakan karir--sejak setahun lalu.

Aku--bisa dikatakan--tak punya tujuan. Aku tak mengenal keluargaku. Mereka sudah meninggal, setidaknya hal itulah yang kuketahui dari Aizen. Dia bilang, orang tuaku adalah teman baiknya. Tapi aku tak sebodoh itu untuk langsung percaya. Aku cukup punya otak, untuk tidak mempercayai manusia selicik Aizen. Sepuluh tahun aku mengenalnya, jadi aku tahu orang seperti apa dia.

* * *

**Shokudou, 10.30**

Jam istirahat. Orihime menarikku ke kantin. Dia memperkenalkan aku pada teman-temannya. Kami duduk di meja panjang di tengah kantin. Jujur saja, murid-murid di sini aneh. Ada cowok yang berambut orange--kalau tidak salah namanya Ichigo alias Strawberry--sepertinya dia pacar Hime, karena mereka tamppak akrab. Ada juga yang tak punya rambut sama sekali. Sekolah yang aneh!

"Shirayuki-san, rumahmu dimana? Boleh, kan kalau kapan-kapan kami ke rumahmu?" tanya Mizuiro sambil melahap kare-nya.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen dekat sini," jawabku jujur. "Datang saja kapanpun kalian mau."

"Sendirian?" tanya Orihime heran. "Memangnya orang tua Rukia dimana?"

"Orang tuaku bekerja di luar negeri," dustaku. Memang itulah yang ada dalam data palsuku.

"Tidak takut anak gadis tinggal sendirian?" tanya Tatsuki, cewek tomboy yang duduk di depanku.

"Apartemenku aman, kok. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Shirayuki-san, apa kau sudah punya pacar? Boleh aku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Keigo ngaco, disambut koor anak-anak yang duduk semeja dengan kami.

Rasanya menyenangkan. Puluhan kali lebih menyenangkan dibanding ngobrol dengan Grimmjow atau Ulquiorra.

Tentu saja, karena Ulquiorra terlalu serius untuk diajak bercanda dan terlalu irit bicara. Sedangkan Grimmjow... Aku tak bisa berhenti berdebat dengannya. Pembicaraan kami selalu diakhiri dengan perdebatan. Terus terang, hubungan kami memang tidak terlalu baik. Sebenarnya hubunganku dengan semua anggota organisasi tak ada yang bail. Bahkan dengan Nelliel dan Halibel, yang notabene juga perempuan.

Keigo kembali menggodaku dengan _jokes_-nya. Kami tertawa lagi. Saat kusadari ada mata yang mengawasiku.

Sepasang mata_ zamrud_ yang dingin...

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Yap,** thanks for read. **

**Sepertinya fic ini akan lama update karena saya harus melaksankan tugas saya sebgai pelajr dan konsen ke fic request dari teman-teman saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?  
**


End file.
